School of Chaos
by luciangirl06
Summary: Amy goes back to school. What will happen when she meets her sneaky relatives? What will happen once she meets Annabeth and Percy? A powerful demigod is sure to attract monsters. Takes place after TLO and Into the Gauntlet.
1. First Day of School

_**This takes place after Into the Gauntlet and The Last Olympian. I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues and Percy Jackson & the Olympians.**_

* * *

**Chapter One—First Day of School**

**~Amy's POV~**

A few days after the clue hunt, Dan and I decided to go back to school. I was going to Goode High School. Dan had just enrolled in a school nearby but he hasn't been accepted yet. We bought an apartment in New York using the money we got from the hunt. We heard from our Great Uncle Fiske that Ian, Natalie, Jonah, Hamilton, and Alistair joined the Madrigals. Aside from that, we haven't heard from any of our Cahill relatives.

"Hey, kiddos, breakfast is ready!" shouted Nellie. Nellie was our au pair. Right now, she is like our sister. She and Uncle Fiske got full custody of us. I was glad we didn't have to see Aunt Beatrice anymore.

After I showered, I went to the kitchen. Nellie made her delicious waffles.

"Where's Dan? I made his favorite: blueberry waffles." Nellie put a waffle on my plate.

"He doesn't have school so he's probably still sleeping." I ate my waffle quickly. I didn't want to be late on my first day.

"But we have to find other schools to enroll him in."

"He didn't get accepted?"

"The principal said that she had a lot of students enrolling so she recommended me to find a new school."

"Have you found a new school?" I was half-way through my waffle.

"I saw a private school nearby but I'm still looking for cheaper schools."

"Where's Uncle Fiske?"

"He said something about the Madrigal stronghold."

After I finished eating, the school bus arrived.

"Bye, Amy! Have a nice first day." The school bus was filled with kids. I immediately got nervous and I knew if I talked, I would stutter. I thought that after all I've been through in the clue hunt, I wouldn't get nervous anymore. I found an empty seat. A girl with blond hair sat beside me. She was looking out the window. I wanted to talk to her but I was afraid that I would stutter. After a few seconds, I decided to talk to her.

"H-hello, I'm A-Amy."

"Hello, I'm Annabeth." She looked at me. She was very pretty but she had startling gray eyes. "Is it your first time at Goode?"

"Y-yes. How about y-you?" I was trying hard not to stutter but it wasn't working.

"It's my first time, too. You seem nervous."

"I have a f-fear of c-c-crowds."

"Oh, you have enochlophobia? I have arachnephobia. It's fear—"

"Fear of spiders."

"Yeah. You seem smart. I think we could get along well. Oh, look. We're here." The bus stopped in front of Goode High School. When we got out of the bus, a limo stopped behind the bus.

"Oh, no." I muttered.

"Hmm…I thought Rachel was going to Clarion this year. Maybe it's someone else." Annabeth said.

A boy with coffee-colored skin and amber eyes got out of the limo. He saw me and approached us.

"Hello, Amy. It's been a while since we saw each other. Who's your friend?" said Ian Kabra in his British accent.

"I-Ian," I tried to stop stuttering. "what are you doing here?"

"Natalie and I will be staying in America for a while. It was our mum's trial a few day's ago. Our father is in hiding. Natalie is complaining about going to school, but I forced her to go. I want to attend a few more weeks or maybe even months of school before I run my family's art dealership business." He explained.

"Where's Natalie?"

"Right here." Natalie Kabra got out of the limo. "Hello, Amy. I can't believe Ian is going to this pathetic school. We are Kabras. We don't go to public school." She looked at me. "I thought you and Daniel got 2 million dollars each. Even _you_ could afford a private school now," she looked at my clothes. "and a new outfit. I don't usually offer shopping trips but you really need a makeover."

"No, thank you. What school do you go to?" I asked. I'm glad I didn't stutter. I guess I got used to them.

"The private school nearby. It isn't very glamorous but it's the best school in the city." She seemed to realize that Annabeth was standing beside me. "Amy, who's your friend?"

"This is A-Annabeth." I thought my stutter was gone.

"Amy, you still have that stutter? What did you see in her, Ian?" Ian and I blushed.

"Natalie, you need to go to school now unless you want to be late."

"Alright. Ta-ta!" She got inside the limo and it drove off.

"Hello, Annabeth was it?" said Ian.

"Yeah." replied Annabeth.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes. How do you two know each other?"

"Uh, we're related." I said.

"But that girl, Natalie, said something about you two being together."

"We are not together!" We both shouted.

"Okay..." We went inside the school.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. Please review!**_


	2. Wise Girl? Seaweed Brain?

**_I updated quickly but don't expect that in the future. I was able to update because it's a weekend and it's a holiday tomorrow in the Philippines. Thank you_** _**to TheAFanFicWriter and Violet911 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues and Percy Jackson but I own the books and the plot in this story.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two—Wise Girl? Seaweed Brain?**

**~Amy's POV~**

Ian, Annabeth, and I went to get our schedules. The three of us got the same classes except P.E. We were going to science class when a boy approached us. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Wise Girl? What kind of nickname is that?

"Hi, Seaweed Brain." Seaweed Brain? They have odd nicknames for each other.

"What are you doing in New York?" The boy asked Annabeth.

"We moved here." She replied. He just seemed to notice us.

"Uhh…Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Amy and this is Ian. Amy, Ian, this is Percy."

"Hello." He said

"H-h-hello." I stuttered.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ian said.

**~Percy's POV~**

I was walking towards science class when I noticed a girl with curly blond hair. She had her back to me so I couldn't see her face but she seemed vaguely familiar. _'It can't be her. She lives in San Francisco.' _I thought but I was hoping that it was her. I tried to get a better view and I saw that she had gray eyes. It was really her. What was she doing here? I approached her.

"Hey, Wise Girl." I said. She seemed surprised to see me.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain." She replied.

"What are you doing in New York?" I asked.

"We moved here." I was glad that I could hang out with her now. I noticed she was with a girl and a boy.

"Uhh…Who are your friends?" I gave her an Are-they-demigods? look.

"Oh, this is Amy and this is Ian. Amy, Ian, this is Percy." She gave me an I-don't-know look that she rarely used.

"Hello." I said

"H-h-hello." The girl, Amy, said.

"Pleasure to meet you." The boy, Ian, said with a British accent.

"Are you new here at Goode? I've never seen you before."

"Yes, we are." Ian replied

"Percy, what's your first class?" asked Annabeth.

"Science. Yours?" Annabeth smiled.

"I got science too."

"W-w-we n-n-need t-t-to g-g-get t-t-to c-c-class—" Amy started to say.

"Before we're late." Ian continued.

* * *

**_Did you like it? Review if you liked it and review even if you didn't like it. Just REVIEW, please. _**


	3. Introductions

**_Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: You already know it.

* * *

_**

**Chapter Three—Introductions**

**~Percy's POV~**

We walked toward science class. There were a few empty seats at the back of the classroom. I sat in the chair next to Annabeth. Amy and Ian looked at the other person sitting next to me. He was big and muscular. He had blond hair that was combed toward the middle so it looked like a shark fin.

"Ian, Amy, you study here? That's a coincidence." He said.

"You know this guy?" I asked.

"Y-yes. Th-this is Hamilton." Amy said. "What are you doing here?" She surprisingly didn't stutter.

Before he could reply, Mrs. White came in. "Good morning class. I'm Mrs. White. We have some new students this year. Please come here in front and introduce yourselves." Ian walked to the front and a lot of people—mostly girls—looked at him. Hamilton followed. Amy looked like she was going to have a heart attack but she went to the front of the classroom with Annabeth guiding her.

**~Amy's POV~**

"My name is Ian Kabra."

"I'm Hamilton Holt"

"I'm Annabeth Chase."

"M-m-m-my n-n-n-name i-i-i-is A—" I was cut off when a boy with dark hair entered the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

"You're the other new student, I presume?" The boy nodded. "Please introduce yourself."

"I'm Nico di Angelo." Annabeth's and Percy's jaws dropped. They stared at him with disbelief.

"Young lady, what was your name again?" I realized that the teacher was talking to me.

"Uh, A-A-A-Amy C-C-Cahill."

"Please take your seats." Nico sat next to Annabeth. Nico, Annabeth, and Percy started whispering to each other. All I heard was:

"…you doing here?"

"Where…staying?"

"…camp?"

"…dangerous."

Annabeth noticed that I was trying to listen to them so she started talking in a different language. I wasn't sure but I think it was Greek. I ignored them and paid attention to the teacher. She was explaining the meaning of science.

"Science is a systematic attempt in establishing knowledge through objective means." Mrs. White noticed Nico, Annabeth and Percy whispering to each other.

"Ms. Chase, would you please tell us the different branches of pure science?" she asked. Annabeth looked at her like she just asked her what 1+1 is.

"The different branches of pure science are life, physical, and earth science. Zoology, botany, and genetics belong in life science. Physics, chemistry, and astronomy belong in physical science. And last but definitely not the least, geology, petrology, paleontology, meteorology, and oceanography belong in earth science." All the students gaped at her. Mrs. White looked like she couldn't believe that she knew all of that. Annabeth just looked bored.

"Very good…Er, let's continue with the discussion." said Mr. White.

**~Annabeth's POV~**

I was talking to Nico and Percy when Mrs. White called my name.

"Ms. Chase, would you please tell us the different branches of pure science?" she asked. What kind of question was that? It was too easy! I learned that when I was 7 years old.

"The different branches of pure science are life, physical, and earth science. Zoology, botany, and genetics belong in life science. Physics, chemistry, and astronomy belong in physical science. And last but definitely not the least, geology, petrology, paleontology, meteorology, and oceanography belong in earth science." I said that quickly with a bored expression on my face. Everyone stared at me except Percy and Nico. They know I'm a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, so they weren't surprised.

"Very good…Er, let's continue with the discussion." It's a good thing Mrs. White called me instead of Percy or Nico. They owe me for being able to answer that question and not getting us into trouble.

* * *

**_Please go to my profile and vote in my poll._**

**_Please, please, please REVIEW!_**


	4. This is Torture

**Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. This chapter is kind of boring so I wouldn't mind if you flamed. I changed something in the previous chapter because of one review. Although, I already knew that I exaggerated too much before. Speaking of reviews, I have a few things to say to _U don't need to know_. I don't mind flames but NOBODY CALLS ME AN IDIOT! My IQ is above average and that is enough proof that I'm not an idiot. Amy is tougher now, but she isn't used to talking to people. She doesn't stutter much with her relatives because she got used to them. Please remember always remember this: Never ever call me an idiot again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues nor Percy Jackson.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four—This is Torture**

**~Percy's POV~**

I didn't pay much attention to the teacher. It's difficult to stay still and pay attention to a teacher when you have ADHD. Nico kept fidgeting in his seat. I could tell that Annabeth was trying to pay attention even though she knew all of this already. Amy was listening to the teacher but the look on her face said that she knew this too. If she was a demigod, she would probably be a child of Athena, but she doesn't seem to have ADHD.

Finally, the class was over. Unfortunately, I have math next. Great, one hour of torture! Hamilton had the same subject. Annabeth, Amy, and Ian were going to the social studies classroom. Nico had literature. He looked really annoyed. I have a feeling that he didn't just go here of his own accord.

Math was like torture. I couldn't understand what was written on the board, and I couldn't pay attention for more than 3 minutes. I just know that we were studying about algebra. Numbers were hard enough to decipher, but they just had to mix it with letters. I think I know what my punishment will be if I end up in the Fields of Punishment.

I was staring out the window when Hamilton poked my shoulder.

"Percy, the teacher's asking you." he whispered.

"Mr. Jackson," said Mr. Martinez. "What is the answer for number two?"

I looked at the board and it didn't make any sense to me. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm dyslexic."

"Alright, I'll read it out loud. 5a + 10b + 6a + 15b." I didn't know how to get the answer so I just added the ones with the same letters.

"Um, 11a + 25b?" I said, well, more like asked. The teacher smiled.

"That is correct. I can see that you pay attention and study even though you have dyslexia." I wanted to tell him that my answer was just a guess but I didn't want a lower grade. Although, I did say something that made him suspect that it was just a guess.

"Sir, I have ADHD so I couldn't pay attention very well." He frowned.

"Mr. Jackson, was your answer just a guess?"

"Uh…y-yes, sir."

"Even though you have dyslexia and ADHD, you will not be treated specially here unless you can't understand what is written on the board… Mr. Holt, please answer number 3."

"Uh…" he looked really confused. Then an idea seemed to form in his mind. "The answer is math15b0r1ng." The whole class laughed including me. Mr. Martinez was the only one who wasn't laughing. He was scowling at Hamilton.

"Math is boring?" He yelled. "I do not tolerate this kind of behavior. One more joke like that and it will be detention for you!"

The bell rang. I was so relieved that my suffering will be over. I was about to stand up and get my things but the teacher wasn't quite done with us yet.

"Class, you have an assignment. Answer page 13 of your book. Write your answers on a one whole sheet of paper and pass it to me tomorrow. Now, you may go." Ugh, I hate math!

* * *

**I totally disagree with Percy and Hamilton here. Math is fun! It's my 2nd favorite subject. Who agrees that math is great?**

**I'm sorry to those who found this chapter boring. It will become more interesting soon, I swear on the River Styx. I'll try to make my chapters longer too.**

**5a + 10b + 6a + 15b was actually part of my project in math but I changed the letters and removed the exponents. It was one of the easiest questions. The page of their homework is actually the page of my math homework when the numbers are added. It is a 3-digit even number. The first number is 3. The first 3 people who can guess the page of my homework will be included in my story.**


	5. A Celebrity at School

**I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been busy. Congratulations to 'Luv-Rain', Bri. is. awesome, and proud ninjabetic. You have guessed correctly. I will put your characters in the future chapters. For those who are wondering what the answer is, it's 346. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You already know.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5—A Celebrity at School**

**~Percy's POV~**

I was walking in the Hallway with Annabeth and the others when the principal announced something over the intercom.

"There will be a celebrity visiting here today. All classes are canceled for the rest of the day. Please go to the auditorium and don't hurt this celebrity because he's still recovering from his injury. Thank you and study hard!" Why didn't the principal announce that before math class? Does she just want to torture me?

"Who do you think the celebrity is?" asked Annabeth while we were walking toward the auditorium.

"I have a theory." Ian said.

"You don't think—" Hamilton started to say but he was cut off by Amy.

"It's possible. The three of us ended up studying here. He could visit too. I don't think it's just a coincidence." Amy said. How come she doesn't stutter when she's talking to them?

"Who are you talking about?" I asked. We arrived at the auditorium and took our seats.

"Oh, our relative J—" Ian was cut off by dozens of screaming fans.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe he's here!"

"I'm your biggest fan!"

"I love you, Jonah!"

A boy who looked around 15 years old appeared on the stage. I think I saw him on TV before. He was wearing a lot of chains and bracelets, black jeans, and a white sleeveless shirt under a black leather jacket.

"Yeah, it's him." Hamilton said.

"He's your relative?" Annabeth asked bewildered.

"Y-yeah, he is." Amy stuttered.

"Wow, you have famous relatives!"

"Um, Annabeth," I whispered. "We have famous relatives too."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Seaweed Brain."

"Wazzup, yo! I guess most of you already know who I am but for the others who don't, I'm Jonah Wizard!" There were a lot of cheers and applause. "Thank you. I prepared a speech…"

He talked for a while about education, history, songs, artworks, poets, and other things I wasn't interested in. After about 2 ½ hours, his speech ended. Some of his fans applauded, and the rest looked bored.

"Hey, you guys want to hear my new songs?" Cheers erupted from the entire auditorium.

"Alright, this is called 'How the Feuding Hurts'. This is for my cousins over there." He looked at Amy, Ian, and Hamilton.

After several of his songs and a 5-minute nap, it was finally over.

**~Amy's POV~**

I couldn't believe Jonah was here. He gave a long speech about history and Janus things, and I realized that his speech had something to do about the clue hunt. He talked about Benjamin Franklin first and his inventions, and then I remembered the time we found out about the clue hunt. I remembered Grace's funeral, the million dollar checks burning, Dan being a dweeb…

After his speech, he sang his songs. He dedicated one of his songs to us, and I knew the reason why when I heard it. It was about the Cahill family's feud.

"Alright, this is called 'How the Feuding Hurts'. This is for my cousins over there." He looked at us and started singing his song.

"_You don't need no guns to fight a war_

_I don't need no bombs to shake ya core._

_Some pain cuts sharper than a knife_

_Like families full of evil and strife._

_I might be an international superstar_

_Blinged out, rolling in the sickest cars._

_But there's a wound my slammin' threads can't hide:_

_Years of hate have poisoned me inside…"_*****

He sang a lot more of his songs. Percy fell asleep on his 3rd song. Annabeth woke him up. After saying good bye to his fans, he approached us.

"What's up, yo? I didn't know you study here." He said.

"You didn't know that we study here? If you didn't know, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"My dad set this up for me. He said I might get a surprise. I guess you guys are my surprise!"

"I guess so. Oh, we're b-being rude." I nearly forgot that Percy and Annabeth were here.

"Hey. You guys already know that I'm Jonah Wizard, but I don't know who you are."

"I'm Percy Jackson."

"I'm Annabeth Chase."

Nico was snoring in his seat. Annabeth kicked him and he immediately woke up.

"Where's the monster?" He yelled.

"There's no monster, yo." Jonah said. Nico blinked.

"Oh, I was just dreaming."

"My name's Jonah Wizard, but I think you already know that." Nico stared at him. "You don't know me?"

"No. I'm Nico di Angelo."

"You really don't know me? Don't you watch TV?"

"No." Jonah looked at him strangely.

"Are you sure?"

"How can I not be sure?"

"Umm…"

There were a few minutes of silence.

"So…" Hamilton broke the silence. "Let's eat lunch."

"Great! I'm starving." Percy exclaimed.

"I heard they were serving enchiladas." Hamilton stated.

"I wish Grover was here. He loves enchiladas."

"Who's Grover?" Ian asked.

"He's my best friend."

We walked to the cafeteria talking about Grover and enchiladas—well, they talked. I just walked and listened.

* * *

***I got the lyrics from Janus Agent Card 214: JONAH LIVE**

**I hope you liked it. I'm going to try and make my chapters longer. I might not be able to update in a while because I still have to do my Grammar project. **

**Please review whether you liked it or not.**

**Advanced Merry Christmas! :)  
**


	6. Food Fight

**I am so very incredibly sorry for not being able to update! I was extremely busy in January. I had 5 projects in different subjects and tons of homework and I had to tutor some of my classmates because they don't understand math. And on Monday, we are going to have a talent show for Filipino class and I still had a lot of homework last week and I had to practice. Again, I'm so sorry!**

**I'm sorry that this isn't very long, but I really wanted to update because of your reviews, which, by the way, were great. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! In this chapter, I have included _thedancingprincess_'s (formerly known as Bri. is. Awesome) character. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I swear on the River Styx that I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor The 39 Clues.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 6—Food Fight**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

The boys—except Ian—raced to get their food. Amy and I slowly walked to the back of the line. Percy was being a gentleman so he told me to cut in front of him.

We got our food and I was looking for a table to sit in. All of the tables were full. As I scanned the room for some empty tables, I noticed someone staring at us. As I looked closer, she was actually staring at Percy…not that I was jealous or anything, but there was something strange about her. She was pretty with blond hair, slightly tanned skin and electric blue eyes. She wore a creepy smile on her face.

"Percy, I think there's someone staring at you." Ian said in his British accent.

"What? Who?" Percy asked.

"That girl standing near the very crowded table on your right." Ian said. The girl walked toward us.

"Hi, I'm Stacy!" The girl said. "I'm new here and I was hoping you could show me around."

"Oh, uh…" He was interrupted when I threw an apple at Stacy's leg. It made an odd metallic sound. It turns out my theory was correct.

"Hey, watch it!" she said. Percy seemed to have figured out what she was and grabbed riptide—still in pen form. Nico seemed to know what she was, too and he threw some enchiladas at her. Someone saw us and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" And everyone started throwing their food across the cafeteria. Ian took cover under a table to protect his expensive clothes. I took my dagger and pointed it at her.

~**Amy's POV~**

Everyone threw food from everywhere. Ian was hiding under a table to protect his less-than-expensive-but-still-expensive clothes from the flying food. I remembered the time when the Holts threw meat pies at the Kabras. I would've laughed at the memory, but a meat pie flew toward me. Luckily, I was able to dodge it. Hamilton was the one who threw the meat.

"Sorry, Amy! I was aiming for Cobra over there under the table behind you."

"Oh Cobra, very original. Even you could think of something more creative, Dolt." Ian retorted.

"And you talk to me about creativity. Come out of there and let me pelt you with meat pies!" They argued for a while and then I noticed Annabeth, Percy, and Nico fighting Stacy. Annabeth was holding some sort of wooden stick, but she was moving so fast, I couldn't really tell. Percy was holding something that looked like… _a sword? _No, that can't be right. How could he bring a sword to school? Besides, nobody uses swords nowadays. Nico was holding a long dark object that I think looked like a sword, too. Who are these people? Then I looked at Stacy. She was extremely white and her eyes were red. Aside from that, she looked the same… except for her legs. What's up with those? One looked like it belonged to a donkey and the other was made of bronze.

She bared her fangs and—wait, _fangs?_ Why does she have fangs? Is she a vampire or something? She attacked Percy, but Percy slashed his sword-like thingy and Stacy exploded into dust. Nobody else seemed to have seen the scene except for Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and me. At least that's what I thought until...

"Oh my gosh! Did that girl just disintegrate?" A girl shrieked. She looked oddly familiar. Where have I seen her before?

"Uh, Amy did you see anything?" Annabeth asked.

"I-I saw P-Percy slice that girl with something that looks like a sword, then she disintegrated." I answered.

"That's what I saw, too, but I thought that I was just hallucinating!" the other girl said. She had light brown hair that ends just an inch below her shoulders and blue eyes.

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico looked at each other.

"For now, just forget about everything you saw." Annabeth said.

"I am not going to let this subject drop completely, but for now," The girl shrugged. "I'll wait."

She was about to leave when I asked her "H-hey, what's your name?"

She smiled. "Keifer. Sabrina Keifer."

**~Percy's POV~**

What was that _empousa_ doing here? Well, I guess it's because there are three demigods—at least I think there are only three—here. I sliced it with Riptide, but unfortunately, two mortals saw us fighting it. I don't know what they saw, but it can't be good because of the look of horror and disbelief on their faces. It was Amy and another girl whose name I don't know who saw the scene. Suddenly, the other girl screamed. "Oh my gosh! Did that girl just disintegrate?"

Luckily no one heard her because of the food fight still going on.

"Uh, Amy did you see anything?" Annabeth asked.

"I-I saw P-Percy slice that girl with something that looks like a sword, then she disintegrated." I answered.

"That's what I saw, too, but I thought that I was just hallucinating!" the other girl said. _Oh no_, I thought. _They're clear sighted mortals. We can't use the Mist on them. _I looked at Annabeth and Nico. We were communicating only by looking each other.

_What are we going to do? _I asked.

_I don't know. Tell them the truth? _Nico said.

_Not now. If they're demigods, they're scent is only going to get stronger. We have to wait until we know what they really are. _Annabeth stated. I wasn't exactly sure if that's what she was trying to say, but I guessed so because of what she told them.

"For now, just forget about everything you saw." she said.

"I am not going to let this subject drop completely, but for now," The girl I didn't know shrugged. "I'll wait."

Oh, no. What are we going to do now?

* * *

**So, how was it? Was it great? Was it terrible? Was it too short? Was it too long? (I doubt that)**

**Please Review!**

**And to my readers, (Obviously. It's impossible for someone to read this if he/she isn't my reader!) If I don't update within this month, it means I am very busy again and I might not be able to update until summer vacation here in the Philippines (which is March). If I don't update in March, it means I am on vacation in a different country or an island in the Philippines. (There are lots of beautiful beaches here. I recommend going here during the summer.) If I don't update in April, it means I'm severely injured, have a very severe and contagious disease, or I am dead, which I hope would not happen. I hope you would forgive me for not updating. And remember...**

**REVIEW!  
**


	7. What Happened?

**Here's the next chapter! I was busy this week, but luckily, today (February 25) is a holiday. It's to celebrate the EDSA Revolution. The first peaceful revolution in the Philippines and in Asia, too, I think. This week has been the most painful week ever for me. First, I sprained my ankle and got wounded on the same day. Then, I had to get a vaccine 2 days ago, and my shoulder hurts until now. My ankle is almost healed. Summer is almost here! I may not update on the last week of March and the first week of April, because we're going on vacation! I should stop rambling, so you can read this chapter already. Oh, and 'Luv-Rain''s character is here. Please enjoy this short chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: You already know that PJO and the 39 Clues aren't mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7—What happened?**

**~Amy's POV~**

The principal, Mrs. Stanley, entered the cafeteria. She stopped at the door and stared in shock. The cafeteria was a mess.

"What happened in here?" the principal yelled, "All of you must clean up this mess! Amy Cahill, Ian Kabra, and Hamilton Holt, please come with me."

I looked at Ian and Hamilton, and we followed the principal. She led us to her office. Her office was completely white. White walls, white desk, white chair, white carpet, white door… it was so white and bright.

Jonah Wizard was sitting on a white wooden chair. His father was by his side typing on his Blackberry, as always.

"Hey! Wazzup, my homies?" Jonah said, "Yo, Mrs. Stanley, could you give us some privacy?"

"Of course." she said, but I heard her mutter something about disrespectful kids. She left the office and went to the cafeteria.

"I'm check something at the auditorium." Broderick Wizard said.

"You are not going to believe this!" Jonah said, "When I was at the auditorium, I saw someone near the door. She didn't look like a student. She looked like she was spying on me, and she took pictures of me, which really isn't strange, but she saw you three, and she took pictures of you, too. I think she might be a Vesper. But I saw something even weirder! A blond girl was staring at you, too. I'm not exactly sure if she was staring at you or your friends. She opened her mouth and I saw that she had fangs! Her eyes were red and I think they were glowing! It was so freaky. My dad thinks that it was just my imagination, but it's not!"

"Fangs and red eyes? You may be hallucinating." Ian implied.

"No I'm not!" Jonah replied.

"It sounds weird. From what you said, she's probably a vampire. What's a vampire doing here?" Hamilton said.

"That's absurd! Vampires don't exist!" Ian said.

"But—" Hamilton started to say.

"Stop arguing! He's telling the truth. I saw that girl, too." I told them what happened.

"Percy _sliced _her? Then she disintegrated?" Hamilton asked.

"And you're telling us that he used a sword?" Ian asked.

"Yes, that's what happened! I saw it with my own eyes!" I said.

"See? Even Amy saw her! At least we know that we're safe now. Maybe we should talk to Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. They have some explaining to do." Jonah said.

"I don't think they're going to tell us everything. Maybe we should just wait. I've got a feeling we would be part of something big." I said.

"Who was that girl that saw the vampire?" Hamilton asked.

"She said her name was Sabrina Keifer. I think I've seen her before." I replied.

"Isn't there a Madrigal agent named Sabrina Keifer?" Ian asked.

"Huh. Maybe that's why she looked familiar." I inferred.

Broderick entered the room. "Jonah, the limo's here."

"See ya! Let's meet again soon. You know how to contact me." Jonah said.

"Bye!" Ian, Hamilton, and I said.

"Good-bye Amy, Ian, and Hamilton." Broderick said. They both left the office. After about 5 minutes, the principal entered the room.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and help clean up the mess in the cafeteria." Mrs. Stanley ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" We said.

* * *

The cafeteria was still a mess, but it was a lot cleaner than when we left. Percy and Annabeth were talking and wiping the walls. Nico was mopping the floor. Some students were too lazy to clean, so they just sat down on the chairs and tables and ordered the other kids around. I grabbed a broom and swept the empty cartons of milk and cans of soda on the floor. The floor was sticky because of the milk, soda, juice, and other beverages that spilled. Hamilton got a mop and started mopping the floor. To my surprise, Ian got a broom, and he actually swept the floor.

"Wow. A Kabra, working. Is it the apocalypse?" I said sarcastically.

"I can work! Do you think I'm some rich and spoiled brat who doesn't know how to work?" He retorted.

"Well, yes." I replied.

"How could you think so lowly of me? I happen to run my family's business because my father is in hiding, and my mother is in prison."*

"Still, it's like a miracle."

"Come on you two! Stop talking and clean!" A girl I recognized as Sabrina Keifer, said.

"Sabrina," I called.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Can we talk later after school?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?"

After nearly an hour, the cafeteria was clean. Mrs. Stanley came to check in on us and let us go home.

* * *

I waited under a tree outside the school. Hamilton jogged home and Ian left in his limo.

"Hello!" I jumped. Sabrina stood behind me.

"S-Sabrina! Don't scare me like that." I said.

"Sorry. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" she said.

I looked around to see if there were people watching. There wasn't anyone within hearing range.

"Are you a Madrigal agent?" I asked.

"Why, yes I am! Took you long enough, Amy. I thought you'd recognize me instantly. Although, I'm not really famous with the Madrigals. Unlike you. I think all active members of the Cahill family know who you and your brother are." she explained.

"A-are we really that famous?" I asked

"Yeah." Just the thought of it made me slightly queasy. I don't really like being the center of attention.

"So what do you think about the creepy girl that disintegrated?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"I don't know what you're going to do to make those guys tell you what happened, but I'm probably going to blackmail, bribe, threaten, and bug them about it everyday. You're friend, Ian, can help. He is a Lucian. Bribery, blackmail, death threats, poisoning, torturing, and all of those nasty things are their specialties. I'm not saying all of them are like that, but since Ian is the son of the Lucian leaders, he's probably had lots of training."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I thought of the Korea incident. I was backstabbed by that jerk! Then, I thought of the fire in Indonesia. Irina gave her life to save us. She used to be evil and ruthless, but she still saved us. Ian is nicer now. He stood up to his mother while we were in the gauntlet. Some Lucians may be evil, but all of them have some good in them. I'm not so sure about Isabel, though.

"Maybe we should just work together. You, Ian, Hamilton, and me." she said.

"Okay."

A car honked. A girl about 18 years old was behind the wheel.

"Bye! My ride's here. See you tomorrow!" She said.

"Bye!"

* * *

I went to the school bus. Almost all the seats were taken. I found an empty seat next to a girl with black hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a simple light blue shirt and white jeans. I sat down and she greeted me.

"Hi! I'm Celeste Welch." She said happily. I could instantly tell that she liked to talk. I didn't think we would be the best of friends.

"H-hi, I'm A-Amy."

"It's nice to meet you!" She talked, but I wasn't really listening to her. I was listening to the girl sitting 2 rows behind us. It was hard to hear her because the other kids were so noisy. She was talking on a phone with someone.

"Yeah, I spied on those Cahills… They are children! They can't be very dangerous… What was that?... Hello?" the conversation ended.

_I spied on those Cahills._

_They are children!_

_They can't be very dangerous._

That was all I could think about the entire tip. She was the one that Jonah said was spying on us. Was she a Vesper?

* * *

***I know I said—I mean typed something different in the first chapter, but this is what really happened. I'm going to change the first chapter, but I don't have time now.**

**I know it was short, but I wanted to update already and I'm running out of ideas. I would probably think of something by next week, but this is all I can give for now. I'm just making this up as I go along. I have a general idea of what will happen, but I don't really plan everything that will happen.  
How was the chapter? You can't let me know your thoughts telepathically or something. The only way is to review. So, REVIEW!**


	8. Empire State Building

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I just went on vacation in Europe for 2 weeks in April. It was tiring and fun. Then I rested for a week, became too lazy to update, gotten problems with the internet and the computer, became a bit busy, and had a bit of writer's block. Now, the wait is over!  
**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING SENTENCES! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**This chapter takes place after Vesper's Rising. It contains a few spoilers, but nothing big. It also takes place during the Lost Hero.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I have to put this in every chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight—Empire State Building**

**~Amy's POV~**

I was so glad to go back to school. I was also worried at the same time. The Vespers were after me. I have to lay low. I shouldn't trust people so easily. There might be a Vesper in the school. I entered the science classroom and took my seat when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Amy! Where have you been? What happened?" Ian asked. I glanced cautiously around.

"Uh, can we talk later?" I said, "This isn't a good time."

"What—" he starts.

"Let's talk later after school under the beech tree." I whispered to him. The teacher came in and the bell rang before he could say anything.

* * *

The hours went by slowly. Finally the bell rang. I grabbed my things and left the classroom. I think I was the first to leave. Ian and I had the same classes, but I left first so that no one would think that we would meet up. I slammed into Hamilton in the hallway.

"Hey, Amy! How are you? Where have you been?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I was just visiting my sick uncle." I replied.

"What s—" he saw my expression and understood.

"Meet me outside under the beech tree, but wait for a few minutes so that no one suspects anything." I whispered to him. I went outside and strolled around for a while, glancing behind me a few times, before going to the meeting place. Ian was already there. I hope no one followed him.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." He said. "So will you explain to me where you have been and why you refused to answer my question this morning?"

"Well,"

"Hey, what's up? Where have you been?" Hamilton appeared behind the tree.

"I was in Switzerland." I answered.

"Switzerland?" They both said simultaneously.

"But the clue hunt is over." Hamilton said.

"I wasn't looking for a clue. I was looking for something just as important." I knew I could tell them. They are Cahills. The Vespers hate us, and every Cahill who knows about the Vespers hate them.

"What could that be?" Hamilton asked. Ian looked very curious. I looked around to see if no one's watching us. When I didn't see anyone, I whispered to them,

"Gideon's ring" Both of them had shocked and a bit frightened looks on their faces.

"What?" Ian exclaimed.

"SHHH!" Hamilton and I said.

"Sorry. Gideon's ring? I've heard quite a few stories about that." Ian whispered.

"I don't really know much about that ring." Hamilton stated.

"I don't think this is a safe place to discuss this. Let's go to the Madrigal stronghold." Ian suggested.

"In Attleboro?" I asked.

"No, the UN headquarters here in New York." He said.

"Oh," I replied. "I just realized that Percy, Annabeth, and Nico aren't here today. Do you know where they are?"

"No. They've been gone for the entire week."

"I wonder why…"

* * *

I called Uncle Fiske to tell him that Ian was going to give me a ride home, but it turns out he was going to the stronghold too. He picked us up at school and headed to the United Nations headquarters. On the way there, we passed by the Empire State building. The car stopped because of heavy traffic.

"We've been in New York for a while, but I still haven't been to the Empire State building." I muttered.

"We should go sometime." Ian said.

"We?" I asked.

"Yes, we." He answered.

"No thank you." Ian looked a bit disappointed, and then his expression suddenly turned into confusion.

"Is that Annabeth?" he asked. I spotted a girl with curly blond hair going inside the Empire State building. It _was_ Annabeth!

"What's she doing here?"

"Where is she?" Hamilton asked.

"She went inside the building." I replied.

"Who's Annabeth?" Uncle Fiske asked.

"She's our classmate." I said.

"Should we follow her?" Hamilton asked.

"Why?" I said.

"Because, love, we want to find out what she's doing here and why she missed school for a week." Ian answered.

"Don't call me love!"

After a short debate, we decided to follow her.

"Uncle Fiske, can you pick us up later?" I asked. As he was about to reply, Ian cut him off.

"No, thank you. We'll just ride in the limo later."

"Be careful, children." Uncle Fiske said.

"We're not children!" Hamilton retorted.

We got out of the car and ran to the Empire State building. We ran into Annabeth. She was just leaving the building.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hamilton countered.

"I, uh, just wanted to see the Empire State building." She answered.

"Haven't you been here before?" Ian asked.

"I have, but I just wanted to see it again."

"H-how come you didn't go to school this week?" I asked.

"I heard that you didn't go to school either."

"I had family business to attend to." I replied.

"So did I." She said. "You still haven't told me why you're here."

"We wanted to see the Empire state building. Amy has never been here before." Ian said.

"Have you?" I asked.

"Of course I have." He answered.

"Hey, what's this?" Hamilton snatched the paper Annabeth was holding.

"NO! Don't touch that!" She tried to get it back, but Hamilton was too strong for her.

"Are these some sort of blueprints?" he asked.

"Let me see that." Ian grabbed the blueprints from Hamilton.

"This is extraordinary! Who made this?" Ian said with wide eyes.

"I did." Annebeth said confidently.

"Blueprints for… Olympus?" Ian looked questioningly at Annabeth.

"Uh, yeah. I made it up. I named it after the mountain that the Greek gods live on. I just love Greek mythology." She said. I think she was lying, but I'm not really sure.

"You're lying." Ian said. I was right! If a Lucian says someone's lying, that person is really lying.

"No I'm not!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Yes you are. I can tell when a person's lying. No one can lie to a Kabra!" he said.

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

"You and your brother are different." He said.

"I don't think you can tell if a Cahill is lying or not." I said.

"You are just good liars." He said.

"I guess it runs in the family."

"I guess so."

"Stop arguing, you lovebirds." Hamilton said.

"We are not lovebirds!" Ian and I said in unison, and then blushed at the same time.

"Annabeth, where's Percy and Nico?" I asked. She looked sad. Tears were starting to form in her eyes despite her attempts to hold them back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I said.

"No, it's okay." She said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Do you want to go to my house for some tea?" Ian asked us.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay." Annabeth said.

"Let me check my schedule." Hamilton took a notebook from his backpack. "Hmm… I have an hour of free time left. Dad might cancel training later because Reagan has ballet class. I guess I can go."

"Excellent. Let me just call my chauffer." He dialled a number and asked his chauffer to pick us up at the Empire State building.

After about 15 minutes, a black limo appeared in front of us. Ian opened the door for me. I frowned and went inside.

* * *

Ian's house was amazing! It was more like a mansion than a house. It was about as big as Alistair's mansion.

"Oh my gods!" I heard Annabeth mutter. Gods?

"This is one huge house." Hamilton said.

"Is this a house or a mansion?" I asked.

"It's the Kabra mansion here in New York. My… _mother_ bought this house a few years ago." He said with hatred. "She only bought a small mansion because she knows that we won't stay in America unless it was an emergency. She doesn't really like it here."

We entered the mansion. Natalie was walking down the staircase and then walked toward us.

"Brother," She said. She noticed us standing behind Ian. "You brought guests. How lovely!" She didn't really look happy to see us. She looked at all of us. "I see you brought your girlfriend, the dolt, and what's-her-name."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ian said at the same time.

"I'm not a dolt!" Hamilton said at the same time.

"My name's Annabeth!" Annabeth said at the same time.

"Like I care." She said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I invited them over." Ian said.

"Why would you do that?" Natalie asked.

"Because we want to hang out." Annabeth said. She was clearly getting irritated at Natalie.

"Fine. Oh, I almost forgot! Look what arrived in the mail today!" She held up an envelope. "It's from Prince William. He invited us to his wedding! Can you believe it? Well, I can. If he didn't invite me, I would poison him."

"You know Prince William?" I asked.

"Of course I do! Don't you know me?" She stated.

"He invited you to his wedding? Woah." Annabeth said.

"Isn't he a prince in Britain?" Hamilton asked.

"Yes, he is." Natalie replied. "I have to find the perfect outfit! Brother, I'm going shopping. I'll be back in a few hours. Ciao!" She went outside and got into the limo.

* * *

Ian's room was almost as big as our apartment. It had beige walls with a few paintings. There was a small grand piano in the corner. There were bookshelves filled with books on one wall. He had a king-sized bed and a huge plasma screen TV. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. I stared at the books. I didn't really care about the other things in his room except for the books.

"Whoa," Hamilton said. "Nice room."

"Natalie has a bigger room, but if anyone goes in there without permission—except for me— she will kill you." Ian stated. He noticed my staring and said, "You can read them if you like."

"Th-thanks." I went to the bookshelves. Annabeth followed me.

"Ooh, he has an architecture book!" She browsed through it, and then sighed. "I can't read this."

"Why not? I asked.

"I'm dyslexic." She replied.

"What's that?" Hamilton asked.

"It means," Ian, Annabeth, and I said simultaneously. We looked at each other.

"You explain." We said in unison.

"No, you explain." We all said again.

"No, you—"

"Will somebody just please explain?" Hamilton said amused and annoyed at the same time.

"You explain." Ian and I told Annabeth.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because you're the dyslexic one." Ian pointed out.

"Okay. Dyslexia is a learning disability that makes it hard to read and understand things written down. The letters just seem to float off the page and jumble in my head." Annabeth explained.

"That must be frustrating." Hamilton said.

"It is, but I got used to it." She said.

"How come you're such a brainiac if you can't even read?" Ian asked.

"I have my ways." Annabeth replied.

"You are really mysterious." Hamilton inferred.

"You have no idea." She said.

"As to give us an idea, would you please explain what is going on?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, first he weird vampire girl, next the mysterious absences, then the strange blueprints, and finally Per – the thing you didn't want to talk about earlier." I implied. Annbeth sighed.

"I really think that I shouldn't tell you yet." She said.

"You should." Hamilton said.

"Uh," We looked at her expectantly. "I think I should call Grover first. Can he come over?" She asked Ian.

"If it would help you get on with your story, he can come over." Ian replied.

"Okay, thanks. Excuse me for a moment." Annabeth said. "Uh, where's the bathroom?" She looked at the several doors in Ian's room.

"The second door to your right." Ian said. Annabeth went inside the bathroom and locked the door.

"What if she tries to escape?" Hamilton asked.

"Don't worry." Ian grabbed a remote and pressed a button. I heard a _click_. "I locked all the windows in my room."

"With that remote? Wow, that is so-o-o cool!" Hamilton exclaimed.

"What are all those doors for?" I asked.

"That door is the bathroom; those double-doors lead to my walk-in closet; those glass doors that look like big windows are for the balcony; that is the closet for my shoes; and finally, that is the main door to my room."

"Do you ever get lost here?" Hamilton asked.

"No, but I sometimes get lost in our mansion in London." He answered.

"I wonder what's taking Annabeth so long." I said after a few minutes.

"Maybe she found a way to escape from Ian's windows." Hamilton suggested.

"No, my windows are escape-proof." Ian said.

We heard the door open, and Annabeth appeared.

"Grover's on his way." She said.

"Finally, we will have our answers." Ian said.

"Are you becoming impatient, Cobra? Became used to just torturing and betraying people just to get answers?" I asked. Annabeth looked at him in shock.

" Of course not!" he shouted. "I only did that because Isabel told me to!"

"Just because your mother told you to do it, doesn't mean that you should. You have a mind of your own." I told him.

"You know her, Amy! She's evil! She doesn't care if we die as long as she gets what she wants. She shot Natalie!" he yelled.

"But—" our argument was stopped by the ringing of Ian's telephone.

"Hello? ...Yes, let him in… Uh-huh… Alright." He put back the phone.

"Who was that?" Annabeth asked.

"That was the guard of the house." He said.

"*cough*Mansion*cough*" Hamilton coughed.

"He said that your friend, Grover, is here." Ian announced.

"I'll go get him." Annabeth said.

"I'll come." I said.

"Me, too." Ian said.

"Me three." Guess who said that.

* * *

Grover looked a few years older than Annabeth. He wore a Rasta hat on his head.

"Hello. You must be Grover." Ian said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Hi." He said simply.

"Let's go back up to my room." Ian said.

Annabeth told us that his legs don't function very well. He walked funnily. Annabeth helped him up the stairs. After a while, we were all back in Ian's huge bedroom.

"So… Annabeth," Ian said. "Can you tell us now?"

"Tell them what?" Grover asked.

"Grover, are they… you know, ημίθεοι?" Annabeth asked. What did imitheoi mean?

"I sense that they're different. I think so, but it's kind of confusing." He said.

"Why is it confusing?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. It's like they are, but they're not. I can tell they are special. I think they are."

"Okay. So, should I tell them?" Annabeth asked.

"Why are you asking me? You're the smart one!" Grover said.

"Fine. I'll tell them. She faced us and said, "Once I tell you, your lives are about to change."

"I think we can handle it." Hamilton said.

"I doubt it, but it's worth a shot." She said.

"We've been through a lot already. We could probably handle whatever you're going to say." I said.

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

**So? How was it? It looked longer in MS Word. This is the longest chapter that I have ever written.** **I'm not sure if I should change the title of the chapter. I couldn't think of a better one. Should I change the title?**

**I'll try to update more often. It's summer vacation, so sometimes I just think of something to do, but I get too lazy to update. I will try to change that. If I don't update within 2 weeks, PM me to update. It really helps.  
**

**Review Please! (Even though I say this, I know some of you will just ignore it.)  
**


	9. Arguments and Fights All Because of Ian

**I made an author's note in the Reviews, so please click Reviews and read my author's note.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Check my review for the reason why.  
School has just started, so I have even less time to update. Don't be alarmed if I don't update in 2 months or so. Be alarmed if I don't update in 6 months. I'll try to update once or twice a month. I only use the internet on weekends.**

**Without further ado, I bring you Chapter Nine! Hope you like it. Now, It's the longest chapter I've made so far.**

**Disclaimer: Every chapter, really? Why do I have to include this in every chapter? Anyway, I don't own any of the characters or brands mentioned. I don't own PJO or the 39 Clues.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine****—Arguments and Fights All Because of Ian**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

"You know the Greek gods?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ian and Amy answered.

At the same time Hamilton answered, "No."

"Well, they're real." I simply said.

"What? That's preposterous! They can't be real! Stop making false stories. Tell us the truth!" Ian yelled.

"That _is_ the truth! If you refuse to believe me, I won't tell you anything else, because I am telling the truth!" I yelled at him.

"Do you think we're fools? You don't actually expect us to believe that cockamamie idea, do you?" he yelled back.

"Actually, I don't. Most of the kids we tell don't believe at first. Some of them wouldn't understand unless you explain it to them slowly. Percy– " I stopped and held back a sob. After a few seconds, I sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that the Greek gods are real, and you know the stories. They would fall in love with mortals and have kids. They're called demigods or half-bloods." I slowly explained. "I'm a demigod... and I think maybe you are too."

"Now, you're trying to make us believe that you're a child of a god? And that we are too? You're mental!" Ian shouted.

"Fine, don't believe me! You will when the monsters attack you!" I shouted back.

"Monsters? How old are you, seven? Monsters aren't real!" he yelled.

"Yes they are! And when I was seven, monsters frequently attacked me and my friends, Thalia and . . . L-Luke!" my voice faltered at the last word.

"You–"

"STOP IT!" Amy bellowed. I almost forgot that she, Hamilton and Grover were there. They hadn't talked when Ian and I were arguing.

Grover was eating the chair he was sitting on. He tends to eat furniture when he's nervous, but why is he eating now? We didn't make him nervous, did we?

"Stop arguing!" Amy shouted.

"But Amy, you don't actually believe her do you?" Ian asked.

"I don't know."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." Hamilton said.

"Annabeth, maybe you should explain further." Amy suggested. So I explained further.

* * *

After explaining, I started to talk about me and Percy's quests, but it was really hard. Grover helped me tell the stories. He also told them the time Percy had to rescue me. When we finished, there were tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked. "Does it have something to do with Percy?"

I wanted to tell her what happened, but I just couldn't. I cried. Amy tried to comfort me. I heard Grover telling them what had happened.

**~Grover's POV~  
**"What's wrong with her? What happened?" Hamilton asked.

"What's wrong with her? She's mental! Weren't you listening to her stories?" Ian inferred. Amy glared at him, and he kept quiet.

"She's not _mental_!" I said 'mental' in a British accent like his, but it sounded awful. "I'll prove to you later that we're telling the truth. Now, about Percy... Well, Percy's, um..." I wasn't sure if I should tell them with Annabeth here. Then again, she's already crying. I don't think I can upset her even more.

"Spit it out!" Ian yelled.

"Alright! No need to yell. Percy's... Percy's missing." I think Annabeth was crying even louder.

"W-what do you mean m-missing? Was he kidnapped or something?" Amy asked.

"We don't know. But we do know that it has something to do with the Great Prophecy." I explained.

"But I thought that the Great Prophecy's over." Amy said.

"Rachel prophesied the next Great Prophecy."

"I still don't believe anything you say." Ian said.

"Okay then," I removed my shoes and started to remove my pants.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Hamilton asked.

"Um, Grover, why are you taking of your pants?" Amy asked looking away from me.

"What are you?" Ian shrieked.

"Whoa." Hamilton gaped at me.

"Amy, you can look." She looked at me reluctantly and gasped. "I'm a satyr."

"Half man, half goat," Amy murmured.

"So, do you believe me now, Cobra?" I asked.

"It's Kabra, and aren't you supposed to be afraid of cobras? They can be very deadly to goats and other animals." Ian said. Amy muttered something that sounded like 'Cobras are just like Kabras.'

"You didn't answer my question."

"No. You could be wearing furry pants and shoes that look like hooves. You could buy that costume anywhere."

"It's not a costume! Why can't you just believe us?" I said.

"Because he's a Kabra." Amy said. "They're stubborn, arrogant, narcissistic, selfish, ruthless, heartless, murderous and backstabbing jerks!"

"We are not! Only m—Isabel is!"

"Now you guys are going to argue." Hamilton groaned.

"Can we just all stop arguing? Ian, just stop being stubborn and face the facts. The arguments are all because of you!" I said before Amy could say anything.

"The arguments aren't because of me! You are just—"

"IAN, SHUT UP!" Annabeth screeched. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "YOU ARE THE REASON FOR OUR ARGUMENTS, AND DON'T YOU DARE ARGUE ABOUT THAT!"

"I just refuse to believe your nonsense story! You are mental! Grover's mental! Percy's mental! Your Greek gods are mental!" Thunder erupted outside. Annabeth was red from anger.

"You have angered the gods... And you have angered me!" Annabeth grabbed her dagger, ran to Ian and attacked him in a split second. Ian miraculously dodged her strike and grabbed something from his desk.

Annabeth laughed. "A doll? What are you going to do with a doll? Cuddle it and cry for your mummy?" Sure enough, Ian was holding a cute and harmless little doll.

Ian looked like a cobra ready to strike. "Don't you dare mention her!"

Something like a bullet shot out from the doll. If Annabeth hadn't been an ADHD demigod, she would have been hit. A dart stuck out from the piano.

"It's a good thing Natalie left this in my room. It's deadlier than a dart gun, and my dart gun would have been harder to reach." Ian said, examining the doll.

"What kind of doll is that?" Annabeth asked.

"It's classified information." He replied. "Why do you have a dagger with you?"

"I always have my dagger in case a monster attacks me." Annabeth said. "Or someone infuriates me."

Then they fought again. They kept dodging each other's attacks.

"Whoa, that girl is good." Hamilton said. He watched their fight intently.

"Don't you think we should do something?" Amy asked me.

"Yeah, we should before Annabeth kills Ian." I said.

"Actually, I think Ian will kill Annabeth first." She said.

"You don't know Annabeth." I told her.

"You don't know Ian." She told me.

"Touché... but I still think Annabeth will pulverize Ian."

"You're wrong."

"Wanna bet?"

"I don't gamble."

"Afraid your boyfriend will lose?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Chicken!" I made clucking noises exactly like a chicken. I called her chicken in the chicken language.

"Well you're a goat!"

"What does that even mean?"

"That you're a goat."

"Are you making fun of the satyr? Why would you make fun of a poor animal?"

"You're half human. You're only part animal!"

"I'm still an animal."

"Why are we even arguing about this?"

"We were arguing about Ian and Annabeth then somehow we ended up arguing about me."

"Ian is always the cause of our arguments!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, and while we're on the subject, he's going to lose that fight." I stated.

"No he won't."

"Yes he will."

"No he won't."

"Yes he will."

"Annabeth's going to lose!" Amy said.

"No she won't."

"Yes she will."

"Who's going to win this argument?" I asked.

"I am." She said.

"No, I am!"

"I am."

"You are."

"Yes, I am."

"Ugh, let's just watch their fight." I groaned.

"Shouldn't we stop it?"

"How can we stop them without getting hurt?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Neither do I."

Suddenly, the door burst open. A girl about 11 years old walked in with about a dozen shopping bags. She looked a lot like Ian. _Maybe she's his sister_, I thought.

"Ian—" she dropped her shopping bags. "What's going on in here? Ian, are you using _my_ doll to fight that girl?"

Ian and Annabeth stopped fighting to acknowledge the newcomer.

"Oh, hi, Natalie! I didn't think you would be back until after a few more hours." Ian said.

"What are you doing with my doll?" Natalie shouted.

"I'm using it to fight Annabeth." Ian replied.

"Why couldn't you have used the dart gun I gave you for Christmas?" Natalie whined.

"Because your doll was nearer."

"That's not a valid excuse!"

"I'm your older brother. I'm the man of this house! I can do whatever I want!"

Natalie snorted. "Puh-lease. You don't own this house. I don't take orders from you! You can't do whatever you want!"

"Do you see dad anywhere? Do you see..." He paused and thought of something else to say. "Do you see anyone else older than me with authority in this house?"

"Do you think we should stop their argument?" Amy whispered to me.

"Maybe we should." I answered.

"I've always wanted to see the two Cobras argue. Maybe we shouldn't." Hamilton suggested.

"What if they take out their anger on us after their argument?" Amy told him.

"Good point. Let's stop their argument." He said.

"How can we do that without being killed?" She asked.

"Killed? We're facing two rich brats. One's a little girl and the other can't fight without a doll." I said.

"You don't know them. Do you know the saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, they're covers look harmless and expensive, but on the inside, they're cobras that can poison and kill with a little help from the queen cobra." She explained.

"Don't you mean king cobra?" Hamilton asked.

"In this case, it's queen." She replied.

"I don't believe you." I said.

"You're becoming stubborn like Ian." She inferred.

"Are we going to argue again?" I asked.

"I don't know, but if we are, it started because of Ian, right?"

"I guess so."

"I'll end their argument." Annabeth said.

"Good luck!" Amy and Hamilton exclaimed.

"I hope you don't get hurt." Hamilton said. Annabeth looked at him strangely and walked over to Ian and Natalie.

**~Annabeth's POV~**

"GUYS, BREAK IT UP! STOP ARGUING!" I shouted.

"Stay out of this, Blondie!" Natalie shouted and turned her attention back to Ian. "I _am_ smart! You're ugly!"

"In case you didn't notice, Nat, we look alike! We're siblings!" Ian yelled.

"But obviously you're more like mum in your attitude." Natalie retorted.

"Take that back! And you're the one who's like that no-good, evil witch! You look exactly like her, wear the same perfume as her, and your attitude is just like hers!"

"I am not like her! How could you say such a thing?" Natalie said. Was it just me or were there tears in her eyes? But when I blinked, they were gone.

"SERIOUSLY, STOP ARGUING!" I bellowed.

"This is our argument. Stay out of it!" Ian said.

"Make me." I said.

"Fine!" I noticed that Ian was still holding the doll and Natalie was drawing a small silver item from her pocket.

I ducked just in time. A dart impaled itself on the wall behind me. If I hadn't ducked, that dart would be sticking out of my head. Natalie held a silver dart gun.

"Did you just—" I sidestepped just as another dart sailed near my head. This time it came from Ian.

"Now, are you going to leave us alone?" Natalie asked in a fake sweet voice.

"No." I said. They scowled.

"Fine!" Natalie shot another dart. I got my dagger just in time to deflect the dart. Ian tried to shoot me, but I ducked and tried to kick him. He dodged my kick and let another dart shoot from the doll. I dodged it, but Natalie was able to shoot me with her dart gun. Luckily, the dart only impaled itself on my thigh.

"Annabeth!" Amy yelled.

I took out the dart and continued my fight with the Kabras.

* * *

After disarming Natalie, she wasn't much of a threat... unless whiny eleven-year-old aristocrats can kill you.

Ian, on the other hand, knows how to fight without a weapon. He's not good enough for a black belt, but he seems to have taken a few martial arts lessons.

I disarmed him about three times already, but he manages to get his weapon somehow and show me a few martial arts moves.

We kept fighting for a while. Amy tried to stop the fight a few times, but she eventually gave up.

As I was about to punch Ian's face, Hamilton decided to intervene.

"This fight's getting old. Stop fighting already!"

"No, we won't!" Ian said. "Not until one of us wins."

"You _will_ stop fighting!" Hamilton said.

"Make us!" I shouted.

"Gladly." He flipped me and Ian at the same time and grabbed our weapons. "That's how you break up a fight."

I sat up and looked around. Natalie was asleep on Ian's bed. Amy was reading a book in the corner. Half of the chair Grover was sitting on was gone, and Grover was playing his reed pipes drowsily. How long had Ian and I been fighting?

"How long have we been fighting?" Ian asked.

"Well, including Natalie, you've been fighting for nearly an hour and a half. Natalie was disarmed, and she surrendered in less than thirty minutes. You and Annabeth alone fought for over an hour." Hamilton replied.

"What time is it?" I asked. I grabbed a canteen of nectar and drank a little bit of it. My poisoned wound healed.

"It's almost eight o'clock." He said, looking at his watch.

"What? Oh no, I have to go!" Amy exclaimed. "I was supposed to be home an hour ago!"

"Me too. I have training in the morning, and I was supposed to train after school today, but luckily, it got cancelled."

Natalie suddenly woke up.

"What happened? Are they done fighting? Who won?" She asked quickly.

"Hamilton broke up the fight." I said.

"And I have to leave." Hamilton said.

"So do I." Amy said.

"You're not staying? Can't you sleep over?" Natalie suggested.

"I can't. We're going to go cliff diving tomorrow." Hamilton said.

"I don't know. I'll ask Nellie." Amy said.

"How about you two?" Natalie asked.

"I can't. I'm busy tomorrow." Grover replied.

"With Juniper?" I whispered.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"I think I could stay." I said.

Amy grabbed her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?... Nellie, can I sleep over at the Kabra's mansion?"

"WHAT? THE COBRAS? YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP THERE?" Nellie shouted on the other side of the line. Their conversation wasn't on speaker, but you could clearly hear Nellie shout.

"Yeah, I am... Annabeth's staying with me... Of course Ian's here! It's his house... Yes, Natalie's here too... Okay, thanks!" Amy put her phone in her bag.

"I can stay!" she exclaimed.

"I got a text from Reagan." Hamilton said. He read the message aloud. "'Ham, where you at? Cliff diving cancelled tom. Got a spain. -Reagan'" He looked confused. "Isn't Spain a country?"

"I think she meant sprain." Ian said.

"She has wrong grammar. Never end a sentence with a preposition." I said.

"'Ending a sentence with a preposition is something up which I shall not put!'" Amy and Ian said. They seemed to realize this and blushed.

"It's a quote by," Amy said.

"Winston Churchill." Amy, Ian and I said in unison. Ian and Natalie smiled like they were sharing an inside joke.

"Anyway," Hamilton said. "I can spend the night here."

"Perfect. I have something planed for tonight." Natalie brought out a list from her Gucci bag.

"Oh no." Amy muttered. Natalie can't be all bad, can she?

"Can we eat first? I'm starving." Hamilton said.

Suddenly, the shadows all seemed to be going to one spot. And from that spot, Nico di Angelo appeared.

"Where am I?" He examined his surroundings. "Oh hi, Annabeth, Hamilton, Amy and Ian. What brings you here?"

"I live here." Ian was looking at Nico like he came from another universe. "How did you get here?"

"Uh..."

"It's okay to tell them, Nico. I already told them everything." I said.

"Told us what?" Natalie asked.

"Except for Natalie." I said. I told her a quick summary of what I told the others. Thank the gods she wasn't as stubborn about this as her brother!

"To answer your question on how I got here, I shadow travelled." Nico said. "I use the shadows to travel from one place to the other. I still get lost a couple of times, but I haven't ended up in China for a few months."

"He's a son of Hades." I said.

"Like the god? No wonder you wear so much black. I thought you were just emo." Natalie said.

"I'm not an emo! Why do people even call me that?" Nico asked.

"Er—" Hamilton said.

"Don't answer that. So, what's up?" Nico said.

"We're having a slumber party!" Natalie said with an evil smirk. "Want to join?"

"Um... I don't think—"

"It's not optional for you!"

"Okay?"

"So can we eat now?" Hamilton asked. "I'm really hungry."

"Sure. I'll call the butler." Ian said.

* * *

**So? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Tell me what you think! Review!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!**


	10. The Pizza Problem

**Well, it didn't take me a whole month to update, so that's progress, I guess. I was supposed to update last week, but I didn't finish this chapter last weekend. But now, I've finished it!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites list. It made me so happy. I'm too lazy to thank everyone individually, and I don't have time to do that.**

* * *

**But, I will say something to these latest reviewers:**

**Blue Ninja: Thank you! And 6 a.m.? Don't you have to go to school? Unless you're from a country like America where summer vacation is in June to the first week of September.**

**theheroes: Yes.**

**anonymous: I searched for a list of fears, and there were a lot of fears with the same fear but different names. I found two or three fear of crowds, I think.**

**Ana: Really? Well, thanks!**

**DigitalEmperor001: Thanks! You're awesome too.**

**cat531: That was one of my favorite parts too.**

**avelinette: Honestly, I didn't try to make it funny. It just happened.**

**xxxBookwormLonerxxx: Yeah, he should really keep his mouth shut.**

**Erin Hunters 4 Ever: I'm guessing you have a crush on Hamilton or something, am I right?**

**lovely1227: Here's my update!**

**The Gummy Bear OvrLord: Thank you so much! I don't even care that you misspelled some words.**

**flylikeblackjack: It's Percy, but thanks!**

**Eleos: I'm guessing you really liked it and wanted to review, but you weren't sure what to say, so that's what you reviewed to try to show you really liked it. But if that's not it, I'm sorry. I really appreciate your review, though. Who knew two little words could make me happy?**

* * *

**I didn't actually try to make the previous chapter humorous, but when I read it, it was sort of funny. Now, I tried to make this chapter a little humorous.**

**Without further ado, I give you chapter ten! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: From the word itself, you'd know what this is. _Dis- _means not, _claim_ means own. Ergo, _Disclaimer _means I do not own.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten—The Pizza Problem**

**~Amy's POV~**

Before Ian could call his butler, the telephone rang. Ian answered it.

"Hello... Mmhm... Okay, let them in." Ian said and then he hung up. "Amy, your brother and your babysitter is here."

"Dan and Nellie are here?" I asked, confused. I didn't tell them to come. I didn't even tell them the address to this house!**  
**I ran outside. Dan and Nellie stood at the door.

"Amy! Why would you sleep in the Cobras' nest?" Dan yelled.

"Ahem," Ian and Natalie were behind me. "And it's Kabra, not Cobra, Daniel." Natalie said sweetly, though it was obviously fake.

"And it's Dan, not Daniel, Cobra." Dan tried to say in the same tone and accent. It wasn't half bad.

"What are you doing here?" Natalie's expression quickly changed from innocent to deadly.

"I just wanted to drop off Dan here. He'll be joining you tonight." Nellie said.

Natalie looked like she wanted to strangle her, but in a blink of an eye, she regained her composure. "Alright," Then she grinned evilly and went back upstairs.

"That was weird." Nellie said.

"She's probably going to make this sleepover a painful and/or embarrassing experience for all of us." Ian said.

"I'm going to make it a painful and/or embarrassing experience for _her_." Dan said. "Maybe for you too, but I'm still thinking about it."

"Amy, here are some clothes." Nellie gave me a backpack. "I think one of the ways Natalie would embarrass you is by giving you fashionable and expensive clothes, so I thought I'd give you your own clothes."

"Thanks, Nellie. Can't you stay?" I said.

"Sorry, kiddo." She told me. I sighed.

"Thanks, anyway. At least Dan's here."

"Amy, you should get inside. It's getting cold out here." Ian sounded concerned.

"Amy, why is that lying worm manipulating you again?" Dan whined.

"I'm not manipulating her!"

"Bye, guys! See you tomorrow!" Nellie exclaimed before another argument could start.

"Bye, Nellie!" I said. "Come on, guys. Let's go inside."

Before we could get inside, Grover ran down the stairs. Luckily, he was wearing pants and shoes.

"I gotta go. Bye guys!"

"Who's that?" Dan asked.

"That's Grover, one of Annabeth's friends." I said.

"Who's Annabeth?"

"Let's just go inside."

We went up to Ian's room.

**~Dan's POV~**

"I'll call the butler!" Ian said.

"Let's just order some pizza. I don't want to eat any fancy food." I suggested.

"Daniel, the food the chefs here make are hardly fancy." Natalie said.

"Something that is 'hardly fancy' for you is very fancy for us regular, not rich people!" I shouted. "And my name's Dan!"

"Dan, do you want an argument to start? We won't be able to eat if you argue." Amy said. She had a point, and I was really hungry. I didn't eat before going here.

I glared at Natalie. "Let's just all vote. Who wants to eat the fancy Cobra food that could have been spiked with poison?"

Ian and Natalie raised their hands.

"We wouldn't poison the food!" Ian exclaimed.

"Okay, so who wants to eat the fancy Cobra food that isn't poisoned?" Dan asked.

Ian, Natalie and the emo kid raised their hands. Everyone who didn't raise their hands glared at emo kid, including me.

"Hey, I just want to eat." He said.

"You'd still be able to eat if you vote for pizza." The blond girl said.

"Yeah, but there might not be enough." He replied.

"Then, we'll order a dozen pizzas."

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Blondie glared at him.

"We'll order a sufficient amount of pizzas! Just vote for pizza, Nico!" she yelled.

"Okay, fine." Emo kid whose name must be Nico, put his hand down.

"So who votes for pizza?" Everyone except Ian and Natalie raised their hand.

"Two against five. Pizza wins!" I announced.

Hamilton ordered 5 pizzas. They were supposed to be here in 30 minutes.

"Do you really expect us to eat peasant food?" Natalie asked.

"It's probably not that bad. If they really like pizza, maybe we will too." Ian said.

"Haven't you ever eaten pizza?" I asked.

"Don't be silly, Daniel. Of course we have! Just not the kind you peasants eat." Natalie said.

"We're not peasants, so stop calling us that!" The blond girl said. "We saved the world!"

"Yeah, and we saved the mortal world!" Amy exclaimed.

"Mortal world?" I asked. "We saved the whole universe from being controlled by an evil, ruthless murderer also known as their mother!" I pointed at Ian and Natalie.

"Whoa, what did you say?" The girl asked.

"Uh, nothing. He didn't say anything, right Dan?" She glared at me.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't say anything." I said. "What about you? What did you say? You saved the world?"

She remained silent.

"Tell him! He's my brother. I'm going to tell him anyway." Amy said.

"Fine." Then she told me some things about the Greek gods being real and her adventures with a guy named Percy, and Nico told me something about Percy rescuing the blond whose name turned out to be Annabeth. Then they told us their parentage.

"Well, that just sounds like something that could be found in a fictional book about Greek mythology." I said.

"Yeah, but it's true!" Annabeth exclaimed. "We told you our secret, so what about you? I know you have a secret, too. What is it?"

"Um..." Amy said, but the phone rang. Natalie answered it.

"What is it? ...Oh, the peasant food... Don't pay him! He's two minutes late! ... I don't care if he complains! ... Fine, I'll 'talk' to him. I'll be there in a moment."

"Why don't you just pay the pizza delivery guy? You're filthy rich!" I said.

"Because, he should've been here two minutes ago. Actually, three minutes now. They should be true to their word. They can't be late here just because they think we'll still pay them because we're rich! They should be disciplined!" Natalie exclaimed. Then she grabbed her doll and stormed down the stairs.

"Do you think she'll use that against the pizza delivery guy? It seems irrelevant." Annabeth said.

"Try telling her that. One time, she poisoned some girl just because she wore the same costume as her in a party." Ian said. "If she doesn't get what she wants, she uses poison."

"Is that a Kabra family saying? It seems like something all you Kabras would do." Amy asked.

"Well, it kind of is, I guess." Ian replied.

"Hold on. We were talking about your secret before the phone rang, right?" Annabeth said. "So, what is it? It's only fair you tell us, because we told you."

"Well," Ian started.

I interrupted him. "We're wizards learning magic in this magic school in Britain. There's this evil wizard that tried to kill me when I was a baby, but my mom protected me, so she was murdered. My dad was also murdered by the same person. Luckily, my sister was staying at our grandmother's that night, so the evil wizard dude didn't kill her. Then, the evil wizard—let's just call him Voldywart—tried to kill me a few more times and then finally, I killed him and saved the world. He's also their mother, so that's why they're evil. And it turns out, he was actually a she."

Annabeth stared at him. "That's Harry Potter. And he didn't have a sister. And it's Voldemort, not Voldywart. And finally, I'm pretty sure he's male. He may not be completely human, but he' still male."

"Okay, okay." I looked at her, thinking of what to say. I sighed. "The truth is... I'm Harry Potter." I said with a British accent. And then I started talking in a British accent. "Those books and movies were actually based on my life. The author just didn't include some things like me having a sister."

"Uh huh ...I'm supposed to believe that you're Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Nico, I think we have to get the truth out of them the hard way... Nico?" Annabeth turned around and found the son of Hades asleep on the floor beside Ian's bed. "He's probably exhausted from shadow travelling here."

"What about Hamilton?" I dropped the lame accent. Hamilton was sleeping on Ian's bed, right where Nico should've been. Hamilton probably knocked Nico out of the bed.

"He fell asleep when Annabeth started explaining their adventures again." Ian said.

"Well then, three against one isn't fair. I'll have to wait until Nico wakes up... unless you want to tell me right now to avoid getting injured or scared to death." Annabeth said and drew out a bronze dagger.

"Whoa, cool! I want one of those!" I went to touch it, but Annabeth placed it back in her sheath.

"You wouldn't think of it as 'cool' if you got hurt because of it."

"Actually, I think I still would. I would be in pain and think _'Whoa, that blade is extremely awesome! It's wickedly sharp! It injured me!'_" Annabeth looked at me strangely.

"He's a dweeb." Amy said. Thanks a lot, sis.

"I wonder what's going on with my sister." Ian said.

"I hope she didn't kill the pizza delivery guy." I said.

_**Meanwhile...**_

**~Natalie's POV~**

I walked out to the gates. A guard escorted me.

When I reached the guardhouse beside the gates, one of the guards was arguing with a teenage boy holding five pizzas. They stopped arguing when they saw me.

"Miss Kabra," The guard said.

"Wait, you're seriously like the owner of this mansion?" The boy said.

"My parents own this." I said coldly.

"How come I'm like talking to a little girl instead of your parents? And are you like British?"

"Little girl?" I was really getting angry at him. I was ready to use poison, but I put on a fake sweet smile and said, "My parents aren't here right now. It's just me, my brother, the guards and the help. And yes, I am British."

"Why can't I like talk to your brother?" he asked.

"Because you're talking to me!" I screeched. The boy didn't look intimidated by an angry little girl. He didn't know what I was capable of. "Now, about those pizzas..."

"Come on, you like gotta pay!" I was getting annoyed by his unnecessary 'like's.

"No, I don't. You were two minutes late! That's unacceptable!"

"But you're like rich, aren't you?" I knew it! He thought it would be alright to be late here because we're rich!

"Indeed, but that does not mean that you can be late just because you think we'll still pay you!"

"But I wasn't late! Come on, you're like just a little girl. You might like not know how to like read time."

"I THINK IT'S YOU WHO CAN'T READ TIME! YOU'RE SMALL BLOODY BRAIN CAN'T PERCIEVE THAT YOU'RE TWO MINUTES LATE!"

"But I'm not like two minutes late. And my brain's like not bloody... I think." He's very stubborn and persistent. He's really wishing to be killed.

"Yes, you are! Robert, show him the footage." Robert, one of the guards, played the footage from outside the gates on one of their monitors. It showed the pizza guy walking to the gates at a very slow pace, and then he finally reached the gates. "Pause there!"

The time on the footage said 9:07.

"See? We ordered our pizzas at exactly 8:35. I case you still don't understand, I'll tell you slowly. You. Are. Two. Minutes. LATE!"

"But I'm like seriously not."

"ARE YOU BLIND? CAN'T YOU SEE THE BLOODY FOOTAGE! YOU'RE TWO MINUTES LATE! IF YOU SAY YOU'RE NOT ONE MORE TIME, I'M GOING TO KNOCK YOU OUT!" I clenched the doll I was holding. He saw what I was holding and laughed. The guards all looked scared and ready to flee.

"What are you like going to do with a doll? Cuddle it and cry for your mommy?" He just crossed the line.

"Oh, you have really crossed the line." I dart shot out from my doll and impaled itself on his left arm. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Aaarrggghh! L-like w-what is this? W-w-who are you?"

"That is a dart filled with poison recently designed by the Lucians. If you're not very strong, it can kill you. If you live... well, I highly doubt that." I smiled evilly. "I'm Natalie Kabra, daughter of Isabel and Vikram Kabra, one of the richest families in England and the most dangerous."

His eyes began to close. He was writhing in pain.

"Sleep tight." I said.

I took the pizzas. The new guards looked at me slightly scared.

"What are you looking at? Get back to work!" I barked. They all went back to their duties. "The poison in the dart wasn't enough to kill him, so he'll wake up. When he wakes up, he won't remember any of the events that happened tonight except for being late and not getting paid, and he might feel _very_ sore. Make sure he's out the gates before that happens. He'll wake up in a few hours. That'll be more than enough time for you to think of a cover story."

"Of course, Miss Kabra!" They all said.

I skipped back to the mansion with the pizzas in my hand.

"Carry this for me, would you?" I gave them to the body guard escorting me.

~{.}~

The peasant food wasn't as bad as I thought. It's not exactly delectable, but I admit it was good.

"So, what do you think of the pizza?" Daniel asked me and Ian.

"It tastes like garbage." Okay, so I wouldn't admit it.

"I think it's alright." Ian said. He probably admitted that because Amy was here. He didn't want to sound like a rich spoiled brat.

"What should we do now?" Amy asked.

"I vote we watch a scary and violent movie!" Hamilton suggested.

"I don't think so." Annabeth said.

"Horror movies with a lot of ghosts and dead people would be nice." Nico said.

"No." I said.

"What about ninjas?" Daniel asked.

"No way." Amy said. "What about a documentary film?"

"Sounds good to me." Ian agreed.

"Me, too." Annabeth said.

"NO!" Nico, Hamilton, Dan and I said.

"We don't want to fall asleep early." Hamilton said.

"Then what should we do?" Annabeth asked. Then I suddenly remembered that I had a list of things we should do. I brought out my list.

"Oh no." Ian muttered. The others looked slightly scared.

"Truth or Dare!" I exclaimed. Ian groaned.

"Don't worry, brother. I won't embarrass you too much. Who am I kidding? Of course I'll embarrass you!"

"This is going to be a long night." Ian mumbled.

"I'll go first!" I smiled at Ian.

* * *

**So, did you think it was funny? If not, maybe it would be better if I didn't try to make it funny. That's what I did in chapter nine.**

**Oh, well. REVIEW PLEASE! If you can't think of anything to say, then FAVORITE! If you don't think this story isn't good enough, then add this to your story alerts list. If this is too horrible to add it there,then review or flame. But then if you can't think of anything to say, the cycle will repeat itself, so just ignore this story and go on with your life.**

**You can send some truths and/or dares if you'd like. I have a few truths and dares already, but I'm accepting truths and dares from you.**


	11. Truth or Dare?

**I'm sorry I updated a little later than planned. I had a hard time writing this chapter. Thank you, Erin Hunters 4 Ever, for giving me an idea.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: It's 2:30 a.m., and I want to sleep already so I'll keep the disclaimer simple. I don't own the characters mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven—Truth or Dare?**

**~Ian's POV~**

Oh, no. I thought of several different ways Natalie could embarrass me and tried to think of ways on how to avoid each and every one of them. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a way out of them. Sometimes—or most of the time—my sister can be such a pain.

"Hmm... Amy, truth or dare?" Natalie asked. Amy? Well, at least it isn't as embarrassing for me as I thought.

"Uh, t-t-truth?" She squeaked more like a question than an answer.

"Okay, what do you think of my brother?" my sister asked.

"H-h-he's... He's a lying, ruthless, self-centered jerk!" Ouch, that hurt a little, but it was expected. Natalie's expression remained neutral, but I know that she seemed happy with Amy's answer.

"Your turn, Amy."

"Hamilton, truth or dare?" Amy asked.

"Give me the hardest dare you got." Hamilton replied.

"I dare you to, um... copy Natalie for the rest of the game."

"WHAT?" Hamilton and Natalie shouted in unison.

"Yeah, just like that." Amy said. She was a genius!

I smiled at her. She glanced at me, then quickly looked the other way, blushing.

"Like this dolt could ever copy the elegance of moi." Natalie flipped her hair.

"Like this dolt could ever copy the elegance of moi." Hamilton said in a falsetto tone and British accent. He pretended to flip his hair. He was almost exactly like Natalie.

Everyone laughed. Natalie scowled. She must have thought that he did a nice impression, too.

"It's my turn!" Hamilton said happily. "Natalie, truth or dare?" Natalie? Why would he pick Natalie?

He must have seen the expressions on our faces because he said, "I have to copy everything she does, so it would be better if I give the truth or dare, so it won't be too hard or embarrassing."

"The point of this game is to embarrass people. That's why I put it on my list!" Natalie explained.

"The point of this game is to embarrass people. That's why I put it on my list!" Hamilton imitated.

"Stop copying me!" They both said. Everyone was laughing except for the two. Natalie looked angry. Hamilton tried to copy her expression, but he was trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Ugh, I'll just pick Nico. I don't want to whine anymore." Hamilton said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Nico said.

"I dare you to summon a dead person!" Hamilton said eagerly.

"Make it a ninja!" Dan said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Hamilton squealed.

Suddenly, the earth shook. A few minutes after it stopped shaking, there was a knock on the door. Nico opened it.

At the door was something that could make the bravest soldier cry for his mommy.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone except Nico and Annabeth screamed really loud. Annabeth just gasped.

"Welcome, Japanese ninja whose name I don't know because I don't speak Japanese and you don't speak English, so what I'm saying to you is pointless because you can't understand, so I'll just stop talking." Nico said to the ninja.

"Whoa, cool!" Hamilton and Dan said.

"A... a... a... A NINJA!" Dan squealed like a fan girl and fainted.

"Dude, that's one awesome power! I want to summon the dead!" Hamilton exclaimed.

"Eeww! A dead person! Getitoutgetitoutgetitout! GET IT OUT!" Natalie screamed from under my bed.

"Eeww! A dead person! Getitoutgetitoutgetitout! GET IT OUT!" Hamilton yelled, slightly disappointed that the dead ninja had to leave.

"Yes, please do get it out of _my_ room." I said with a frightened expression. Anyone would have been scared of that except for those two weirdoes.

"You heard them, Nico. Get it out from here." Annabeth said unenthusiastically.

Suddenly, the ninja shook and vanished.

Natalie crawled out from under the bed, while Amy slapped Dan to wake him up.

"NINJA!" Dan yelled. "Whoa, I had this weird dream, you were in it, Amy, and you too, Hamilton and everyone here, and that emo kid, Nicholas or something, summoned an undead ninja, and then we were all like 'Aaahhhh!' and then Natalie hid under the bed, and those two, Nemo and Annabelle, I think, were like 'Whatever. That's not scary.' and then... that's all I remember."

"Daniel, that wasn't a dream." I assured him.

"And my name's Nico." Nico said.

"And my name's Annabeth!" Annabeth said.

"And I wasn't scared." Natalie said, obviously lying.

"And I wasn't scared." Hamilton mimicked.

"So, it wasn't just a dream?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't." Amy reassured him.

"It was so awesome!" Hamilton said.

"It's my turn." Nico said, leading us back to the game.

Natalie whispered something in his ear. They both grinned mischievously.

"Ian, truth or dare?" Oh, no. Here comes the embarrassment and/ or pain.

"Truth." I said.

"How do you really feel about Amy?" he asked.

"I meant dare!" I quickly said.

"Fine. I dare you to confess your true feelings for Amy." _There is no way I'm going to answer that_, I thought. _Natalie, I will kill you!_

"And I would know if you're lying. You made your feelings pretty clear in your diary." Natalie said.

"And I would know if you're lying. You made your feelings pretty clear in your diary." Hamilton imitated. "I'm getting really tired of this."

"Natalie! You read my diary?" I blushed.

"Yes, and if you don't do the dare..." Natalie threatened. "Hmm... which entry's better? Oh, I know! Ahem... Dear Diary, Amy Cahill—her name has hearts around it—is the most—" I covered her mouth. She stomped my foot. You do not want to get stomped on with high pointy heels. I let go of her.

"Yes, and if you don't do the dare..." Hamilton mimicked every move she made and the tone of her voice. "Hmm... which entry's better? Oh, I know! Ahem... Dear Diary, Amy Cahill—her name has hearts around it—is the most—" he covered his own mouth, and then he stomped on the same foot Natalie stomped on, which happened to be mine.

"Ow! High heels are painful enough! With a Tomas stomping your foot, it's like a bear sat on it." I said.

"Just do the dare already!" Natalie whined.

"Just do the dare already!" Hamilton whined. "Will you please stop whining! And can you get rid of the British accent, too? It's hard enough to whine in the same pitch as you."

"Sorry, but that isn't going to happen. Ian—" Hamilton covered her mouth.

"I know what you're going to say, so I'll just say it without whining. Sorry, but that isn't going to happen. Ian, go on and confess your feelings!" He removed the accent and high-pitched tone and the whiny-ness in the last sentence.

"Um... Amy... Uh, she..." I stammered. We were trained not to stammer, but why does Amy have this effect on me?

"Get on with it!" Natalie yelled at me.

"Get on with it!" Hamilton yelled. "Maybe we should put duct tape on her mouth. She is seriously annoying!"

"You don't know the half of it." I muttered.

"I'm right here!" Natalie said.

"I'm right here!" Hamilton said.

"Just answer the question already, so they'd both shut up!" Nico said.

"Amy's... very unique, and, um..."

"Here are some adjectives to help you out. Interesting, wonderful, _lovely_?" I really wanted to punch my sister.

"Do I really have to do the dare?" I asked.

"Unless you want Natalie to threaten you and tell us your secrets." Dan said before Natalie could say anything.

I was actually considering letting her tell them. It might be a bit easier for me.

I remained silent for a while thinking of what to do.

"Ahem." Natalie cleared her throat. "We're waiting."

"Ahem." Hamilton cleared his throat, but ended up coughing. After a few seconds of coughing, he said, "We're waiting."

"Uh..." I thought of what to say. "She's great... for a Cahill."

"Come on, what else?" Natalie insisted.

"Come on, what else?" Hamilton imitated.

"I already did the dare." I said.

"But that isn't what you truly feel about her!" Natalie screeched.

"But that isn't what you truly feel about her!" Hamilton screeched.

"Just forget it, and let's get back to the game." Annabeth suggested. "Ian, it's your turn." Why did she suddenly become impatient?

"Natalie, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare. And don't you dare try to embarrass me, Ian!" Natalie said. I smirked.

"I dare you to mimic Hamilton for the rest of the game." I said.

"WHAT?" She shrieked.

"WHAT?" Hamilton shrieked.

"Starting now." I said.

Natalie seemed to understand that once she or Hamilton talks, they will be saying the same things for the rest of the game. Both of them didn't make a sound.

"Your turn." I told her. She glared at me.

She pointed to Annabeth.

"Truth." Annabeth said.

Natalie got a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote: _Have you ever been to a mall or salon?_

Annabeth glared at her. "Are you saying that my hair and clothes look... _bad_?" Natalie nodded. "Well, considering all the events that happened, I can't actually disagree."

"It's your turn, Annabeth." Nico said.

"Amy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your secret?" Annabeth asked.

"Um..." Amy doesn't seem to want to answer. "Can I pick dare instead?"

"I dare you to tell me your secret." Annabeth said.

Amy glared at Natalie like she's saying, _Why did you make us play this game?_

"Well, I guess I have to tell you." Amy sighed. Annabeth smiled.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**...And GOOD NIGHT! *falls asleep on the laptop***


	12. Nonsense

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for not updating in months. I was really busy with school. I hope you guys would forgive me. I might not be able to update again until the end of October. I don't want to make this A/N too long, and you probably won't read it anyway, so here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reviewing, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, books, shows or movies mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve—Nonsense**

**~Amy's POV~ **

I didn't want to tell them everything, but I had to. Actually, I didn't really have to, but I think they deserve to know after they told us their story.

I was about to say something, but when I opened my mouth, Dan interrupted me. "We're extraterrestrials coming from the planet Vulcan. We want to make peace with you earthlings, but most of you are scared of us."

"That's completely absurd!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"So is your Greek mythology nonsense." Ian said.

"But I'm telling the truth! And we don't come from a planet in Star Trek!" Annabeth defended.

"It's a real planet! We Vulcans told the producer of the movie everything about our civilization. And my real name's not Dan," Dan said.

"Let me guess. You're Spock." Annabeth said.

"How'd you know?"Dan asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"'Cause you look so much like him." Annabeth said sarcastically.

Dan didn't seem to notice her sarcasm. "I do?" he asked. "Oh right, I do!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I was being sarcastic! You look nothing like him!"

"Well, that actor really looked nothing like me since I don't want people to notice me." Dan said.

"But you just said—"

"Guys, can you stop arguing? He's obviously lying." Nico said.

"Fine, you got me! I'm lying." Dan confessed. "We're really wizards. We used to study in Hogwarts, but it's too far away, so we decided to study in WizTech, but Amy wanted to go to a regular school, so Justin Russo, a guy in New York, decided to teach us magic."

"Stop lying already!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I'm not! How would you even know if I'm lying?" Dan asked.

"Because I've read all the Harry Potter books and I used to watch Wizards of Waverly Place." Annabeth said.

"Drat," Dan muttered.

"So, what's your next completely unbelievable lie? Or are you going to tell the truth?" Annabeth asked.

"We're from the magical world of Narnia." Dan said.

"Say something a little more believable." Annabeth said, annoyed.

"We're children of the mythical Greek gods, and Greek mythology is real." Ian interjected. "Sound believable enough?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Why won't you just tell us the truth?"

"'Cause we don't want to." Dan said.

"You do know that we can torture you until you tell us the truth, right?" Nico said.

"You can, but I don't think you will." Dan said.

"If you keep annoying us, we will." Annabeth said.

"Fine. We're actually from the future. I accidentally pressed the wrong button on my time machine, so it got destroyed, and now, we can't get back." Dan explained. Annabeth glared at him.

"Okay, umm…" Dan thought of another cockamamie story. "We're descendants of famous old people like Benjamin Franklin and Mozart, and we're continuing the family legacy that started wars and centuries of constant fighting." The truth sounded unbelievable enough for them not to believe it.

"A bit more believable than the others, but still not enough to fool me." Annabeth said.

"Um… I'm, uh… We're the Greek gods. We were just keeping an eye on you, but you're making it difficult for us to keep our identities secret." Dan said.

"Yeah, right." Annabeth said.

"It's true! I'm Apollo, the awesome and handsome god of the sun. This is my twin sister, Artemis."He gestured to me. "That's Ares." he pointed to Hamilton. "That's Hermes." He pointed to Ian. "And that's—"

"Aphrodite." Natalie said before Dan could say another goddess's name.

"Do I still have to repeat everything she says?" Hamilton asked.

"No, it's fine. Truth or Dare looks like it's over." Amy said.

"Okay, Lord Apollo," Annabeth said. "Can you make a haiku for us? We'd love to hear it."

"Uh, okay…" Dan said unsurely. "Umm…give me a few seconds, I can do it."

"Sure. You can have all the time you need." Annabeth smiled slyly.

"I have to talk to my sister first. Excuse me." Dan said. "Amy, what's a haiku?" he whispered.

"It's a form of poetry consisting three lines. The first and last line has five syllables, while the second line has seven syllables." I whispered back.

"Thanks!" he whispered. "Can you help me?"

"Sure, but you wouldn't seem like Apollo if you asked for help." I whispered.

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

**30 minutes later…**

"No, that's not it… hmm…" Dan thought. "I've got it!"

"_The truth we can't tell_

_But Annabeth insisted_

_So here we are now."_

I face-palmed and whispered, "Seriously? That's what you come up with in thirty minutes? What kind of god of poetry are you?"

Dan smiled sheepishly. "So, was it good?" he asked everyone.

"Honestly, Daniel," Natalie said. "It was downright awful."

"Yes, I agree." Ian said. "And you made that in thirty minutes."

"I have no idea what a haiku is, but since you made that in thirty minutes, I was expecting something better." Hamilton said.

"That proves you're not Apollo! He doesn't take that long to make a haiku! And his haikus are way worse." Annabeth concluded.

"Worse? But isn't he the god of poetry?" I asked.

"I actually don't know how he became the god of poetry. His poems are all awful." Annabeth said and quickly added, "No offense, Lord Apollo!"

"So my haiku is better than the god of poetry's?" Dan asked.

"Yes, but that's really not an achievement. Any other poetry not written by him would probably be better." Annabeth said.

"Can we go back to the topic." Nico said. "Tell us the truth already!"

"I cannot tell you.

Stop bugging me already.

Thank you, and good bye!" Dan said. "Cool, I made a haiku in less than thirty minutes!"

I groaned. I had a feeling he would be making dozens of haikus for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Too short? I think it is. To let me know what you think, please review!**

**Hope you liked it.**


	13. Finally!

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I was supposed to update during sem break, but I didn't finish it in time. If you guys really like me and this story, could you please do me a favor?**

**EVERYONE READING THIS WITH A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT, PLEASE LIKE THIS PICTURE:  
http: / /www. facebook. com/photo. php? fbid=135760539861163&set=a. 135760103194540.22371. 118136924956858&type=1&permPage=1 (no spaces)  
There's a direct link on my profile.**

**If I get 200 likes, I will update this fanfic the day it reaches 200. If it doesn't, this fanfic will be updated in Christmas break. Please like it! I really need likes! I'm really desperate! I'm the one who has the least likes! Do you know how that feels? It's depressing knowing you have a perfectly good picture, and you get beaten by others whose pictures show only vanity!**

**Anyway, I know you'd want to read the chapter, and most of you would probably ignore this, so I'm gonna post another message like the one above in an AN below. Hope you like the chapter! Yes, I know it's too short, and I'm very, very, very sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen—Finally!**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

"Come on! Tell us already!" I shouted.

Amy and Dan looked at each other. They looked like they were arguing telepathically. After about a minute, they stopped. Dan looked like he lost the argument.

"Fine. But I already told you! You just didn't believe me." Dan said.

"Not those stupid, cockamamie stories again." I groaned.

"Those 'cockamamie stories' are hard to think of if you don't have a wild imagination!" Dan defended.

"We belong to the most powerful and influential family in the world. We're related to the most influential people in history, but our family has also caused wars and tragedies because of the hunt for the 39 clues. Once you find all the clues, you will be the most powerful person on the planet." Natalie bluntly explained. "I've told you already, so don't argue anymore."

"Natalie! Why did you tell them?" Dan asked.

"Because I was getting annoyed by your constant bickering." Natalie said.

"Besides, you were supposed to tell them anyway." Amy said.

"But you should've made it more unbelievable!" Dan exclaimed.

"Dan! Their secret is way bigger than ours. I think they deserve to know." Amy said.

"Yeah, we do. And you didn't even tell us the entire truth! We told you everything we've been through." I said.

"Fine, we'll explain the entire truth, too." Natalie said. "Nothing like a good story before going to bed."

"Hamilton, Ian, mind helping us?" Amy asked.

We all turned to look at them. Hamilton and Nico were busy chatting quietly. Ian was either texting or playing games on his phone. They were completely oblivious to what we were talking about.

"Um… hello?" Amy said.

"Yo, guys!" Dan yelled.

"Hamilton, Nico, Ian!" I yelled.

"OY! DOLT! DEATH BOY! IDIOT BROTHER WHO LOVES SHY, BOOKWORM PEASANTS WHO WON THE CLUE HUNT!" Natalie bellowed.

"What do you want?" Hamilton whined.

"NATALIE!" Ian shouted, and blushed a deep shade of red.

"What? Did I say it was you?" Natalie asked.

"You said brother!" Ian replied.

"Oh, did I?" Natalie asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Yes!" Ian exclaimed.

Natalie opened her mouth—probably to contradict him and continue her innocent act, but Nico interrupted her.

"What were you talking about, Amy?" he asked.

"Oh, right. Ian, Hamilton, could you please help us tell the story of our clue hunt?" Amy asked politely.

"Then they'd know all our secrets!" Ian inferred.

"That's the point!" his sister said angrily.

After a few minutes of forcing Ian to comply, they finally started their tale.

They explained how the Cahill family started, and how the branches were formed. They explained about the years of finding the clues. They explained their own adventures in the hunt. I couldn't believe they were constantly trying to be killed by their own relatives. Actually, Amy and Dan were the targets of the all the others, but the Kabras and Hamilton tried to make it look like they were innocent. Dan just pointed out that they nearly killed him and his sister several times. Finally, they explained the events that took place in the gauntlet. I never thought a mother could shoot her own flesh and blood. That family was as crazy as mine!

Nico was dozing on the couch. I had no idea how he could have slept through the fascinating accounts of the Cahills' lives. Then again, he did shadow travel here.

"Nico looks so tired. What did he do?" Amy asked.

"He shadow travelled here and summoned a zombie. That should drain him a bit." I replied.

"Using his powers tires him?" Dan asked.

"Of course it does! If demigods don't get tired from using their powers, they would abuse them." I answered.

"You have a point." Dan said.

"It's late, and I can't stay up late or else I'd get eye bags." You'd think Natalie would say that, but it was her brother who said it. "Why don't we get some s—"

Ian was interrupted by a loud roar.

"W-what was that?" Amy asked, frightened.

I looked outside the window. A giant with tattoos on his arms casually walked towards the mansion. I immediately recognized it as a Laistrygonian giant.

"I SMELL TASTY HALF-BLOODS! COME HERE, DEMIGODS! LET ME EAT YOU!" The giant roared, and then laughed.

"Oh, no. We've got trouble." I said. "Nico, wake up!"

"Hmm… just five more minutes." Nico groaned.

"Nico, there's a Laistrygonian giant outside! You have to wake up and help me protect the mortals!" I said.

"Mortals?" Natalie asked, obviously offended.

"Yes, mortals. You can't defend yourself here. You would need Celestial bronze to easily damage the giant." I told her.

"Don't you have extra Celestial bronze weapons?" Hamilton asked.

"Sorry, I don't." I replied. "Nico, get up!" I hit hip upside the head.

"Ow! What?" Nico snapped.

"There's a Laistrygonian giant outside, and you're sleeping like a baby!" I said.

"Oh… well, what are we waiting for? Let's bring down that giant!" Nico said.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the length of the fic! But if you can get me 200 likes or more on this picture, I would update immediately:  
****http: / /www. facebook. com/photo. php? fbid=135760539861163&set=a. 135760103194540.22371. 118136924956858&type=1&permPage=1 (no spaces)  
There's a direct link on my profile, so if you're too lazy to remove the spaces, go to my profile. **

**Thank you! I really need to win this! Once you reach 200, keep liking so I'd be happy! If I win, I might just give away a prize or something. I still need to think about it.**

**Now that you probably know who I am and want to add me on facebook, please message me saying you found out about me on FFN, so I could add you. I don't add strangers or people I have few or no mutual friends with.**

**Hope you enjoyed the fic even though it was short! Please don't kill me for that!**

**Please Review! Flames are accepted as long as you say nothing bad about me or my intelligence. I easily snap when someone insults my intellect even though I know I'm not super smart.**


	14. Attack!

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I lost the photo contest, and I didn't get 200 likes, so I didn't update during November. I was a little busy in December, but now I present you the next chapter!**

**It's a little late to be saying this, but I didn't get a chance to say it, so... MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any book character here.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen—Attack!**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

We devised a plan to defeat the giant. It was the middle of the night, so Nico could easily use his powers, but he was still exhausted. The Kabras apparently have a few weapons stored in their house, but they wouldn't cause any damage to the giant.

"Maybe we could tranquilize or poison it. We have a variety of poisons to choose from." Natalie suggested.

"I don't think it would be strong enough to poison a Laistrygonian giant." I said.

"You'd be surprised." Ian smirked mischievously.

"But your darts wouldn't pierce through the skin of the monster." I said.

"Maybe you could dip your weapons into the poison, and then stab the giant." Amy suggested.

"It's worth a shot. Ian, get the poison. Hamilton, can you distract the Laistrygonian giant for a while?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Hamilton said. "Is there another name for those Laistry-whatever giants?"

"Canadians."

"Canadians?" He asked.

I nodded. "Now, go!" Hamilton ran outside.

"Can I come?" Dan asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Dan! You could get yourself killed!" Amy said worriedly.

"Amy, we've been in near-death situations every day since the clue hunt. I think I can handle it." Dan said confidently.

"But we were facing human beings! This thing is a monster!" Amy exclaimed.

"Same difference!" Dan said.

"Just let him go already! We don't have time for your arguments!" I said. Dan ran off, but Amy didn't try to stop him.

Ian came back with a graduated cylinder filled with dark liquid. The cylinder was wide enough to fit my dagger. I dipped my blade into the poison, but the poison just dripped from my dagger. I suddenly grabbed the container filled with poison, and ran outside. I heard Nico yelling at me as he ran down to follow me.

"FOOLISH MORTALS! I WILL EAT YOU!" The giant bellowed. He tried to grab Hamilton, but luckily Hamilton's fast. He ran behind the giant and kicked his leg. The giant turned around to look for Hamilton, but Hamilton quickly ran.

"Hey, Canadian! Over here eh!" Dan yelled.

While the giant was distracted by the boys, I ran towards him and jumped on his back.

"I WILL ROAST YOU OVER A FIRE AND—" He suddenly collapsed. I removed my blade from the giant's back. Nico stabbed the giant with his sword, and then the monster turned into dust.

The others went outside to observe the fight. Amy ran to Dan and hugged him, which Dan didn't seem to like. Natalie looked like she was going to faint. Ian was supporting his sister, so she wouldn't fall.

"That was so awesome!" Hamilton said. "Let's do it again sometime."

"Are you mad?"Natalie exclaimed.

"I'm not exactly sure if you're demigods or not, but I think it's time we took you to a safer place." I said.

"And where might that be?" Ian asked.

"Camp."

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer... I hope.**

**I'm gonna be really busy once school resumes, so I'm probably gonna update during Summer Vacation.**

**So, have you read the Rapid Fire e-books? If you have can I have a copy of each? I'm just kidding. I already have them. But I want to know your reaction to them especially Crushed. For those who haven't read them yet, you will get very disappointed at the fourth e-book if you're an Amian shipper.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
